Blue Spirit Chronicles
by Ragemoon
Summary: The Blue Spirit has another mission. What was stolen that Zuko must get without his Uncle realsiing what he is doing?


**Disclaimer:** Avatar does not belong to me. It belongs to Nick. Fan fiction only meant for fun. Hope you enjoy.

**Note:** This is a rewrite of my original fic. I had a few things pointed out to me so I fixed them. Please reread the middle part is totally different now.

**Blue Spirit Chronicles**

Stolen

by

Ragemoon

In the calm open sea a Fire Nation ship sails which in and of itself is not odd for fire nation ships sail the seas a great deal. What is odd is the fact that the ship is alone. Fire Nation ships usually travel in groups of ten or more. Not all by themselves with no others in hundreds of miles. This lone ship cut though the waters like a giant koi who had gone astray and lost its brethren.

Inside this lone Fire Nation ship, in his cabin Prince Zuko sits. He is looking at a blue mask in his lap observing the fine lines and the stark colors of the blue and white. Candles flicker around the room as he thinks of what to do next with the information in his mind. He sighed quickly putting it away for he hears footsteps coming down the corridor, looking up at his opening door, his uncle steps though. Uncle Iroh fills the doorway which always amused Zuko though he did not tell his Uncle that.

"Prince Zuko, your boat has been made ready. We are getting closer to shore." Uncle Iroh spoke softly looking at his charge. He could tell that his nephew was thinking hard about something they heard at the last port. He hoped that the Prince would not do anything foolhardy. Then again it was his nephew and the boy was passionate like the rest of his people. So foolishness was indeed what he was up too by going out. Though Iroh knew trying to tell his headstrong nephew that he should not be risking himself would fall on deaf ears the young man was exactly that young he would learn soon enough not to take foolish chances.

"Thank you Uncle. I will leave now." Zuko picked up his pack. He looked at his Uncle. "I'll be back in a while." He could tell he was not really fooling his Uncle but he knew that they both pretend that he was fooling the older man. He had been thinking about all the different things his uncle had told him. Thing he had not yet understood but some of them were beginning to come to light he was beginning to get a flicker of understanding.

"You're missing Music night again." Iroh pointed out bemusedly he sighed wishing Zuko would at least try and make an appearance. His nephew actually had a good voice when he thought no one was listening to him singing. "You have yet to come." He seemed saddened by this fact and it hurt Zuko that he was leaving. He wanted his Uncle to be happy. The one member of his family that had actually cared and stood by him though all the hell he been though.

"I know Uncle." Zuko sighed feeling regret fill him. He shook it off and smiled lightly at his Uncle then spoke again a bit gravely. "Remember to drill the men while I'm gone. No point in getting soft."

"I will Prince Zuko." Iroh nodded watching his nephew take off with only one Fire Nation solider to man the ship that Zuko was using. Iroh wondered what was bothering his nephew he sighed wishing he could talk to him. "Now back to my game."

Iroh goes back to his tile game. He also made sure that the men practiced and that all the stores were gone though and anything bad gotten rid of. He sighed realizing they were short some things that might wind up being important. "Have to stop at port soon to resupply." He muttered making a note so that he would remember what they needed once they arrived at port. The men always loved going to port, gave them time to see something other then the ship and each other.

Deep inside the Earth Nation city of Pi Kwan in a softly lit room was a carved wooden box. Which was not that odd till you truly looked at it and realized that there were Fire Nation symbols carved all over it. A young man fiddled with the lock on the wooden box and growled.

"It will not open." He said. "They should be destroyed, like the nation they came from. Yet the box does not burn nor melt." He stomped out of the room in a frustrated rage. He stopped by three cell like doors and smiled lightly. "Though this makes me laugh. I have the Avatar and his friends. I also have those firebending scrolls the only thing the Fire Nation knows I have is the Avatar and his company. They will be coming to get all three of them soon." He laughed darkly as he made his way away from the Avatar and his friends.

Aang sat in his cell feeling nothing but sheer guilt that he had once again gotten Katara and Sokka into trouble. He rocked back and forth hoping that Appa and Momo were safe for the moment. His thoughts drifted from his animal friends to his human ones. He was quite upset that they had been sold out by a people who they had been helping.

He had scene the wanted posters and he knew that eventually people would start caving in the higher the reward for him got. He had been hoping that the people of the planet he was supposed to keep safe would stay strong.

Shaking his head he understood that greed outweighed the need to be free at the worst of time.

Sokka meanwhile was staring out the cells tiny window his eyes drawn to the full moon. He wondered how Yue was doing as the spirit of the moon. He felt an ache in his heart as he thought of her. He felt another pang as another girl appeared in his head and heart, Suki. He sighed. "I'm too young for girl troubles." He sighed again. "We're captured. In different cells and I am not trying to think of an escape, no I'm thinking about two different girls. One dead and still haunting me and one alive and hunting me. I just cannot win." He growled at himself. "I am such an idiot." His eyes took in the moon. He sighed again standing for he could not sit any longer and began to go though the empty handed arts he knew to keep his mind of the two girls that were haunting his sleep.

He sighed again once again asking the Spirits why they seemed to enjoy laughing at him. He stopped his movements. "I cannot catch a break ever. I run with a band of magic workers when I'm just a guy. Just a warrior and yet even as I despair I realize that they need me just for average skills neither of them possess." He sighed. "We need to get out of here. I cannot let Aang fall into Fire Nation hands." He growled readying himself for the long night of hashing out plans and tossing them out as insane or crazy and unworkable.

In the cell between her brother and the Avatar, Katara sighed. She stood in the middle of the tiny cell and shivered. Looking out into the night sky she sighed wishing for the moment to be free then shook herself. She started to walk the length of her cell her mind turning over every possible outcome. She growled softly not happy at all with the weakness that people had a tendency to show. She still could not believe anyone would sell them to the fire nation. Yet here they all where being sold to the fire nation like cattle.

She stood in the middle once more wishing for some water. Their jailers had been very canny and had not allowed the waterbender to have any water in her cell. Her bother and the avatar did but she had none.

Her mind then drifted to the enigma of her heart. She frowned reflecting on what she could feel growing within her. She knew this emotion well and she did not feel right for this emotion was directed to someone who was her enemy, Prince Zuko. She growled at her wanton heart and sighed sitting down. Emotions were not something that could be controlled. They were, they existed, though sometimes you could control them but the control was suppression of whatever you were feeling and that was not true control.

Her mind wrapped out those thoughts as she tried to get her mind off a certain firebending exiled Prince, who she could just not shake him from her thoughts or dreams. She growled at herself for she knew she should not be dreaming of him, he was her foe. He wanted to capture Aang who was her friend. She growled again looking out into the night and wished she could just make her heart forget what it was beginning to feel.

Meanwhile a blue masked ninja crept around the earth city that the Avatar and his friends were captured. He lightly landed on the roof and frowned hearing voices. So he crouched lower and listened.

"Giving the Avatar to the Fire Nation will keep them from burning our town." A deep voice drifted up to them. "I just wish the other two came with prices attached."

"I know that." Another voice spoke with a high pitched squeak. "What are we going to do with those ancient firebending scrolls? Those would be dangerous in the Fire Nations hands"

The blue spirit frowned behind his mask. His mind in a whirl of conflicts, he knew that this city had the scrolls that his Uncle Iroh had been talking about. These scrolls had been lost to the fire nation for one hundred years. Which to Zuko in his Blue Spirit guise thought was odd the scrolls being lost for the same amount of time as the Avatar. He kept still barely remaining calm as he listened to the corrupt Earth Kingdom officials. He was amused for he knew that the captain that they would send to collect the Avatar would also destroy the city to keep up the charade of the Fire Lord.

"We should execute the two water nation whelps for aiding the Avatar." Another voice spoke up. This voice held something in it that Zuko could not pinpoint, this voice sent chills though him. "Yes, that's what we should do to them. Then no one will ever help the Avatar again." He laughed and his laughter held a ting of real madness to it.

Zuko silently growled as he moved away. He sat on the need to swing down and kill the three men who were talking about Katara, Aang and her brother who's name Zuko could not remember at the moment. He stopped for a moment and growled softly to himself, why did the water peasant come into his mind like that and first too. He suppressed the emotions she was beginning to bring forth just by getting into his head.

He climbed into a window and made his way carefully down the hall. He listened for the sounds of people as he moved silently. He came to the door that he knew hid the treasure of the scrolls. He could sense them within, his uncle had told him that the scrolls would be sensible to him or anyone else with the ability to firebend. She he opened the door and ghosted in. He grabbed the box placing in the pack that had been designed just for the box. He sighed standing at the door debating and then he moved once more down the hall.

The Blue Spirit made his careful way down the hall going deeper into enemy territory then he liked to free the ones who he himself wanted to capture. He peeked down the hall and saw that there were no guards to look over the cells which he found strange. He shook his head and realized that the officials here took in account that Katara could waterbend and made sure that there were no sources of water in any form near her.

Including the ones that existed within the human body, Zuko shuddered suddenly glad that Katara would not bend other people's blood for she could do some major damage if she choose that application of her power. His uncle had talked about that particular ability of the waterbenders it made Zuko feel an odd respect for his female foe. That and she was feisty and he found himself liking her inner fire.

He crept up to the first cell and prayed to the higher powers that it was Aang he was freeing first and not Katara. He growled at himself again she appears in his mind. What kind of spell did she cast on him. He looked at the door and took out a lock pick he began to jostled the lock and he heard a very excited voice which he recognized as Aang's.

Aang had floated himself up to look out his cell and he spotted a figure doing something to the door. He then realized that that figure was wearing a blue mask. He smiled and laughed. "Hey Blue Spirit! You come to rescue me?" He laughed carefree as the wind as Zuko gave him a silent look. The avatar was not too surprised when the door opened and he walked out of the cell. He smiled at the blue masked warrior as Zuko went to work on the next cell.

Zuko inwardly growled the Avatar was enjoying his second rescue by him way too much. He picked the next lock and out walked Katara looking furiously beautiful. He frowned at himself and went to the next cell not noticing her confusing as she looked between Aang and himself.

"Aang?" She asked almost a million things with just softly saying his name.

"He is trustable." Aang smiled. "He's rescued me before." Aang giggled and watched as Zuko in his guise as the Blue Spirit rescued himself and his two friends from their cells.

"Who is he? Why does he hide behind a mask?" Katara continued to fire off her questions like Zuko fired off fire attacks with a quick fury of thought.

Zuko was amused by how Aang answered him as he freed the last prisoner, Katara's brother who's name he could not remember for the life of him. He opened the door and the young water nation tribesmen walked out giving him an odd look.

"Ok now we are being rescued by silent man in a mask." Sokka sighed. "What's next? My sister grows wings and flies off to find someone on the open sea?" He gave her a look and Katara glared at him.

Aang laughed, "Sokka and Katara meet our rescuer, the Blue Spirit. He's the one who rescued me from Zhao." He smiled merrily.

Zuko sighed wondering how he was going to sneak all four of them out. For Aang's crew was a bit too loud for his liking. He growled and silently asked them to follow him. Aang cheerfully did and Sokka and Katara followed a bit slowly both of them showing their unhappiness in their faces at their current situation.

Katara sighed as they followed the person who had rescued them. She was not sure why Aang trusted this masked person but the airbender did seem to trust the masked man. He did not speak to them in words but in hand gestures to the three. She frowned a bit as he opened a door.

They followed him into the room and were greeted by their own things. Her water bottle, Sokka's weapons, Aang's glider-staff rested looking none the worse for the handling it had received earlier. Each of them grabbed their weapons and continued to follow the Blue Spirit out.

Zuko smiled behind his mask glad he found that room for them. He was beginning to feel bad for they were unarmed and with the world growing more odd as it was he did not want them unable to defend themselves. He sighed his mind pondering what he was going to gift his uncle with. He also pondered the reasons of why he freed Aang and his friends. Part of him wanted to capture Aang. The other part of him was enjoying the chase too much, then there was a set of blue eyes that had started to invade his dreams and his single minded determination to get the Avatar. He shook his head as they all crept with no one finding them.

They had just made it out of the gates, into the woods when the four all heard the huge cry that came from the gates of the city. They looked at each other and quickly stepped into the shadows of the forest. Zuko lead them to a clearing and looked at each of them. Then he turned to leave.

He felt a hand stop him, he turned and looked into the set of blue eyes that had started to invade his thoughts and his dreams. Katara looked up to the young man in the blue mask.

Aang choose that moment to speak up. "Come on Katara, Appa is here. We need to go."

"Yeah we need to go now sis." Sokka fairly commanded. "They will be prowling around for all of us."

"In a moment you two." She looked at the young man before her. She lifted his mask just enough to show her that it was indeed a human being that had rescued him. She looked at the lips then she kissed him quickly making her brother almost fall off Appa and making Aang laugh. "Thank you." She replaced the mask over his lips then dashed off and ran up Appa's side and the air bison took off leaving the stunned fire prince standing there.

Zuko shook his head and smiled. "She would not have gifted me with such a thing if she had known who I was. Aang knows who I am but she does not and I'm sure that it did not make him completely happy." He shook his head and took off to go back to his ship.

Up in the sky, Aang tried not to laugh at Sokka over reacting to his sister's kiss. He steered the flying bison to their next destination.

"You kissed a complete stranger." Sokka went off. "What if he was really the Fire Prince?"

Aang had to stifle a laugh for Katara had truly kissed the exiled fire prince. He was not sure if he should be amused by it or upset for she had not even kissed him like that. He sighed listening to the siblings.

"Right now I don't care Sokka. You are being unreasonable." Katara glared at her bother. "It's not like we have money and its not like I slept with him. I only gave him a kiss. I don't want to talk about this any more. DROP IT!" She made that crazy face that Sokka hated and feared above all else so the frustrated teen glared at his sister and crossed his arms. Momo looked at the two siblings and crept over to Katara and tittered at her and she scooped him up petting the lemur.

Katara looked over the world below her, her thoughts on her kiss to the blue masked stranger. He had tasted like fire to her. Warm and salty she growled at herself for she liked it. She liked what she felt beneath his clothing his well muscled arm. She let her mind drift back to the way he looked with his mask.

The little ship made it back to the ship that it came from. Zuko walked back to the deck to see what his soldiers were doing. It was music night. Strangely enough he had not missed it. He had brought back some supplies for the ship, more fruits and vegetables as well as meats and a surprise for his Uncle.

Zuko sat in the shadows. He knew that none of them had noticed him yet. He took out the reeded finger pipe and began to play a song he knew his Uncle liked. Everything stopped as he played. No one breathed a word they were all in shock. Uncle Iroh looked into the shadows and saw that Zuko was there playing him a memory and he smiled.

"About time you played for us Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh smiled. "Come and join me."

"No Uncle." Zuko came out of the shadows. He nodded to the men. "I am tired and need to rest. Enjoy the rest of the night." He walked over to his Uncle and dropped off the reeded instrument and a bag. Iroh looked at him and opened the bag to find the fire scrolls within it. Iroh laughed at what his nephew had brought him. Zuko went below decks to his room and went to bed where he dreamed of waterbenders well of a certain waterbender.


End file.
